It's a Family Thing
by Hermies818
Summary: After Meredith and Derek first sleep together, she and her brother try to get on with a normal morning. Unfortunately, that's not exactly possible. AU, rated T just in case. The summary sucks but the story doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

**And so it begins. I know I'm supposed to be working on my _Little Miss_ story but after reading waaaay too many fanfic's with Meredith and Mark and siblings, this idea just sorta popped into my head and would not leave me alone.**

* * *

"Bye Derek." Meredith blushed as she scurried up the stairs. When she herd the door close she let out her breath and sank down on the top step. Half-drunk sex with a random guy from a bar, god she needed to get over this 'inappropriate man' phase. Oh well, at least she never had to see him again. Seattle was a huge city, the chances of running into him again were minuscule. Besides, even if she did, who's to say he'd even remember her?

She was surveying the dusty, sheet covered house that she'd moved into when she heard a door open behind her.

"Well you're up early. You didn't even offer to make him pancakes?" She could practically hear her brothers smirk as he sank down next to her.

"And I suppose you're going to go right down and make breakfast for whoever you dragged home last night Mark?" She smiled.

"Why do you assume I brought someone back to the house?" He have her his best wounded look.

"Mark, I may not remember much about last night other than some really fantastic..."

"TMI." He held up a finger.

She giggled. "Than some really fantastic _drinks_, is being well aware of a purple tank top on the stairs that definitely wasn't mine."

Although he was technically her half-brother, Meredith and Mark were closer than most siblings. Ellis Grey's first marriage had been a mistake, pure and simple, a fact she never let Mark forget. She and Charlie Sloan had been married for a grand total of 38 days before she'd driven him out of the house. If she hadn't discovered she was pregnant with Mark she probably would have forgotten about it all together.

From the day she was born, Mark seemed to realize that no one was going to fight for Meredith, a fact proven right again and again after Ellis drove off Thatcher and spent all her time at the hospital. He'd tried to be there for her as much as he could, but then his father had gotten remarried when he was 13 and Meredith was 5 and had insisted that Mark live with him. Ellis thought it was a fantastic idea and shipped him off to New York. He'd called Mer every night, always letting her know he was there, and sometimes on school holidays he'd stolen his dad's credit card and bought a plane ticket to back to Seattle. Neither Ellis nor his father and stepmother ever noticed, turns out they weren't any better at parenting than Ellis.

From their perch on the steps, Mark surveyed the house. "I still can't believe you chose to move back in here. This place is a child psychologist's wet dream." He shook his head.

She shrugged. "True, but you know it's spacious, it's furnished, and it's close to the hospital. So basically I'm moving in for all the reasons mom did." She have a little grimace. "Besides, it seemed silly to have access to a house and not use it."

Mark pursed his lips. "I guess, but if it were me, I'd want to get as far away from it as possible." He kissed the top of her head. "I worry about you little sis."

Meredith rolled her eyes good naturedly before sighing.

"Although I think I'm gonna need another roommate. Did you know this place was so expensive?" She complained.

"Didn't Ellis pay it off?" He looked confused.

"Property taxes, electricity, gas, water, groceries, cable, not to mention the added cost of paying for Roseridge." She ticked off each expense on her fingers. "It all adds up surprisingly fast. God maybe I'm gonna need two more." She groaned.

"I thought Yang was staying with you?"

"She is, but it's still not enough." Meredith shook her head. She and Cristina had met on the first day of med school. While everyone else, students and teachers alike, had gathered around her like a swarm of locust and had been bombarding her with questions about her mother, Cristina had literally reached into the mob surrounding her, yanked her out, and scurried her away to a bar where they had proceeded to get absolutely wasted. By the end of the night they had become best friends. When they both got the offer to do their internships at Seattle Grace, Meredith had offered up her mother's house to Cristina, an offer she'd happily accepted. Meredith had the sneaking suspicion in was more due to the rent being lower than anything else even remotely close to the hospital but she was glad Cristina had accepted all the same.

"You know I'll give you money, all you gotta do is ask for it." He offered but Meredith shook her head.

"Its fine Mark, I'll figure something out. I don't want to be dependent on my big brother for everything." She shrugged. "And no secret deposits into my checking account. Last time you did that I had the IRS knocking at my door." She pointed at him accusingly. He just laughed. "When are you going back to New York?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Gotta get back to the practice." He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry Grey."

She waved her hand. "Thanks for coming over for the long weekend." She hugged him and leaned her head his shoulder. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her about New York, probably to do with a girl, but she knew enough not to push it. He would tell her when he was ready. "So what's her name?"

"Who?" He tensed visibly. Yep, definitely a girl.

"Bar ho." She jerked her head back towards his door.

Mark rubbed his temples. "I think it begins with an L. Yours?"

Meredith chuckled. "Derek, see I remember the names of my inappropriate sexual partners."

Mark smiled but his eyes clouded in thought. Did Addison say he had run to Seattle? He shook his head, even if she did there must be hundreds of Derek's in Seattle.

"I'm gonna go wake her up." Meredith said as she stood. "You wanna make yourself scarce? I can always say you got called in." She offered.

Mark shook his head. She shrugged and knocked on his door. "Rise and shine whoever you are. Time for a walk of shame." She called.

She heard shuffling in the room before the door was flung open. Meredith's eyes almost popped out of her head.

* * *

**Aaaaaand it's a good old fashioned cliffhanger. I hope you like it, I think it's gonna end up being only two or three chapters. Please review, pretty please with Jolex sprinkles and a Slexie on top!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to bust out the second half of this story instead of doing work I should've been doing today. Pretty sure that'll come back to bite me in the ass sometime soon, oh well. Thanks for the awesome feedback to the first chapter, hopefully you like this one just as much.**

* * *

"Cristina?" She cried in shock as her best friend stood in her brothers doorway, dressed in her pajamas and robe. "You slept with Mark?" She whipped around to face him. "You slept with my best friend?"

"I did not sleep with Yang." He quickly stated.

"Oh please Mer." She looked indignant. "Why would I sleep with him?"

"Uh hello?" Mark called from where he sat and gestured to himself.

"Then why are you in his room in your pajamas?" Meredith looked confused.

"Because our rooms are connected by a bathroom and there was no towel." She explained as she stepped into the hallway and closed the door. "I thought there'd be one in his room."

"A clean one?"

Cristina shrugged and turned to Mark as he walked over to join them. "Who's the bar ho?"

"He doesn't know her name but he thinks it begins with an L." Meredith smirked as she told her.

"Classic." Cristina joined in the smirk as they looked at Mark.

"Hey at least I made it back to my room. Unlike her." He defended himself and pointed to Meredith.

"Hey! This was a onetime thing!" She cried, although some little itch in the back of her scalp told her otherwise. Mark just laughed.

"You know Mer, when I said I'd live with you I didn't know I was moving into Seattle's finest brothel." Cristina joked, earning her a sharp look from Meredith.

"Shut up, you're just bitter about being single." Meredith told her.

"Uh hello, today we start careers as surgeons. Who the hell has time for relationships?" Cristina asked.

Mark raised his hand. "I do and I'm already a surgeon."

"You don't have relationships, you just have hot sex with random women." She pulled his hand down.

Meredith saw Marks eyes flash. What, or rather who, the hell was getting him riled up like this?

"Now come on." Cristina directed, apparently missing the change in Marks demeanor. "Wake the bar slut so we can get going."

"Bar ho." A voice spoke from behind them. All three whipped around to find a pretty, young, brunette with big doe eyes leaning on the doorframe of Marks room wearing one of Marks shirts. "I believe the correct term was bar ho."

Cristina shrugged while Mark and Meredith at least had the grace to look chagrined. "You heard that?" He blushed.

The girl nodded. "Oh yeah, basically everything from 'you slept with her' onwards. You must really get around." She turned her gaze to Mark.

"I…well I…" He stuttered.

"Relax, big guy." The girl laughed. "Last night was just a little fun for both of us."

"How old are you, you barely look older than 18?" Cristina asked.

"Oh god please tell me you're legal." Mark groaned, he did not want to have to go through that. Again.

The girl just nodded. "I'm 21, a first year med student at Harvard. I'm just in town visiting my folks."

Both Mark and Meredith breathed a sigh of relief while Cristina looked a little disappointed.

"Right, well it was nice meeting you..." Meredith trailed off realizing none of them actually knew the girls name.

"Lexie, Lexie Grey."

The blood drained from Marks face and his jaw went slack. Meredith looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"What?" Lexie asked, confused by their expressions.

Cristina looked from Meredith to Mark to Lexie before doubling over with laughter.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Lexie rubbed her forehead, trying to make sense of everything. After her revelation, she, Mark, Meredith, and Cristina had all gathered in the kitchen and were all currently circled around the island. "My father is Thatcher Grey, who is currently married to Susan Grey, but was married to Ellis Grey."

"Correct." Meredith nodded.

"You are my half-sister who I barely knew existed."

Again Meredith nodded.

"Ellis Grey was married to Charlie Sloan."

"Barely married." Mark interjected.

"Regardless, they were married and produced you."

Mark just nodded and balled his fists.

"You and Meredith have the same mother."

This time the friend nodded. Lexie couldn't quite remember her name, it had been kind of hard to make out exact details through the bedroom door. Chrystal?

"Meredith and I have the same father." Nods all around. Lexie dropped her head into her hands. Her head hurt. "Oh god. Does this mean we did or did not commit incest last night?"

"Technically I don't think so." Meredith said slowly. "But it's not something that I think should ever happen again."

The friend burst into laughter, so she was the sensitive type.

"Oh my god Mer this is too perfect! It's like _Days of Our Lives_ or _General Hospital_ come to life!"

"Cristina!" Meredith admonished. So _that_ was her name. Lexie had to admit, it suited her.

"I'm glad this is funny for you Yang." Mark grumbled before looking at her. "Look, Lexie, I'm really sorry about last night."

She shook her head. "No, no. We were drunk, we were strangers, and it just so happens we're almost related. You didn't know that, I didn't know that, it's a blameless situation."

"Yeah, a totally hysterical soap opera styled blameless situation." Christina laughed, only to have her shoulder wacked by Meredith who then sighed and turned back to Lexie.

"Look, it was nice to meet you, but I think we can all agree that last night probably shouldn't have happened."

Lexie nodded. "Agreed, the thought of having sex with my, what is it? Quarter brother?" She looked at Mark quizzically. "Anyway that's not something I want to dwell upon."

She stood up. "I should get going, my folks are probably wondering where I am." At Meredith's slightly panicked expression Lexie couldn't help but smile slightly. "Don't worry, the details of last night are not something that I'll be rehashing with them."

* * *

Meredith and Mark followed her to the front door. Before she left, Lexie turned to face them. "Even though this is definitely not the way I wanted to meet you, either of you, could I maybe still keep in touch?"

Meredith nodded. "I think I'd like that."

"Same here." Mark smiled warmly. "I leave for New York tomorrow, maybe I'll look you up."

Lexie beamed. "I'd like that, and not just because of last night." She threw her head back and laughed as she left, a laugh that Mark noticed was exactly the same as Meredith's. Once the door closed behind her, the two of them sank to the floor, their backs up against the door.

"So." Meredith drew out the word as she turned her head to Mark. "That happened."

Mark nodded. "Yep."

"You had sex with my sister."

"Half!"

Meredith laughed. "All I wanted was a calm morning before going into my first day at work, was that too much to ask?"

"Apparently so." Mark chuckled. They both sat there in a comfortable silence before Cristina's shriek pierced the air.

"Grey, get up! Throw some clothes on, we're going to be late! I cannot be late on my first day of work!"

With a sigh, Meredith made her way upstairs. "Go get 'em champ!" She heard Mark call out from where he sat, before he was shooed out of the way by Cristina bolting out the door. The sound of a motorcycle pealing out came from the drive as brother and sister shared a look. Although she never could've imagined what the next few years would hold for her, at this moment Meredith felt sure that whatever happened, nothing would be stranger than this morning.

* * *

**Review and tell me you loved it, review and tell me you hated it, review and tell me you've decided to run of and live with Brazilian Mormons living in Rwanda. Whatever it is, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back by popular demand! I wasn't planning on having this story go past two chapters but the response to it has been so wonderfully overwhelming and so many people wanted me to continue, so I did! This chapter is probably a little heavier than the last two, but we skipped ahead in time a little bit and if you remember those first two seasons of Greys, life kinda sucked for Mer. Oh well, happy reading!**

* * *

All in all the next few months were completely uninteresting. If you counted the fact that Derek, the one night stand before she started work, was in fact her new boss, a discovery which made for an extremely awkward first day as uninteresting. Cristina started sleeping with her attending, Preston Burke, which in itself wasn't all _that_ interesting. But then she got pregnant and suffered an ectopic pregnancy, which was then very interesting. Then Izzie, friend and fellow intern, had started to fall in love with a heart patient. It was a move that Meredith was sure would only lead to extreme heartache, but the bubbly blonde bombshell wouldn't hear it.

But there were some good things happening too. She and Lexie had kept in touch and Meredith found herself slowly warming up to the young woman, trying her hardest to see past the fact that Lexie and her sister were her father's replacement family. Over Cristina's vehement objections, she had allowed Izzie and George, another friend and fellow intern, to move in with them, placating Cristina by telling her that it was ether move them in or move themselves out. She and Derek had even decided to start dating. That is until his Isabella Rossellini lookalike wife showed up, an arrival that pushed Meredith right to the brink of sanity. It was times like those that made her wish that Mark had stuck around Seattle but he'd been maintaining radio silence for several weeks, something that hadn't happened since med school. That lasted for over two months. Other than that, everything was completely and totally uninteresting.

Up until the bomb.

* * *

It was almost midnight in New York when his phone rang, finding Mark sitting in his favourite armchair in his Park Avenue apartment working on his third scotch, bemoaning the fact that Addison had gone after Derek.

He groaned at the incessant ringing. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away.

When it didn't, he downed the rest of the scotch in the glass and reached for the offending object. He briefly considered hurling it against the wall before he noticed the area code.

"Seattle? The only person I know in Seattle is Meredith but that's not her number and I doubt ether of the Shepherds feel like talking right now." He thought as he flipped the phone open. "Hello?" He slurred just slightly.

"Is this Mark Sloan?" A bubbly voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" He rubbed his temples, if this was a telemarketer he was going to kill something.

"My name is Izzie Stevens, I work with your sister. How fast can you get out to Seattle?"

"Look, Izzie?" He groaned into the phone. "I'm kind of busy in New York right now and while I love my sister dearly, I can't just..."

"No, you need to get out here now!" The voice suddenly lost its perkiness and took on a hard edge. "Your sister was just almost blown up by a bomb at the hospital and me and Cristina had to wash blood that wasn't hers off of her, PLUS her boyfriend decided to go back to his wife who he never told her about and she is just sitting there! He came over and they talked and now she's just sitting there on her bed, not moving, not talking, I don't even know if she's breathing. So I don't give a damn if you're operating on the president of the United States tomorrow, you get your ass on a plane and you get out here now!"

As soon as he heard the words 'blown up' all traces of drunkenness left Mark instantly only to be replaced by feelings of extreme guilt. He had been a horrible big brother, he'd ignored the most important person in his life when it sounded like she needed him the most.

"I'll be on the next flight out."

* * *

Meredith was keeping her head down, working on the chart Dr Bailey had given her, and concentrating on what was quickly becoming her favourite pastime, breathing, when she heard the familiar voice shouting down the hall.

"Mer!" She jerked her head up to see her brother running towards her.

"Mark?" She stammered slightly as he swept her up in an embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call last night from someone named Izzie. She told me you went and almost got yourself blown up? What were you thinking Mer?" He scolded her before pulling into another hug. "Do NOT ever scare me like that again!"

"Well it's not like I exactly planned to wrap my hand around a bomb Mark! Who the hell do you think you are? You go back to New York and I don't hear from you for over two months? I've been through hell over here Mark!" She fumed.

"I know, I know and I'm so sorry Merber." He told her sincerely, even using the nickname he'd given her when she was four. It had the desired effect as he saw the corners of her mouth twitch. Sure she was angry with him, but they were the only real family the other had and that meant that it was very hard to stay very mad at one another for very long. "Am I forgiven?"

Before she had the chance to answer, Mark was on the floor bleeding as Derek stood over him, massaging his hand.

"What the hell was that?" she exclaimed.

"That, was Mark." Derek offered as explanation.

"I know who he is, what the hell was that?" She repeated her question as Chief Webber joined them, quite obviously pissed as hell.

"Both of you, my office, now!" He barked at the two men before turning to Addison, who was watching speechless from nearby. "You too, march!"

Meredith looked down at her brother and groaned, as if life wasn't complicated enough. "Can I at least get him stitched up first?"

Webber looked at the nasty gash and blood trickling down Marks face.

"Fine." He snapped. "But do it quickly and then have him join us in my office."

* * *

"So that's the guy mom left Thatcher for?"

Meredith followed Marks gaze past the window blinds to where the Chief was standing, watching the two of them. "Yep, dear old almost stepdad." She nodded. "You ready to tell me why my ex-boyfriend punched you?"

Marks head snapped back to Meredith. "I'm sorry, ex-boyfriend?"

"Yep, well sort of ex-boyfriend. I think I might be dating him. You remember that one night stand I had that night you slept with..."

"I remember Grey." Mark cut her off, much to Meredith's amusement.

"Well anyway, turns out that Derek was my new boss who happened to be interested in pursuing a relationship with me." She caught him up to speed with what had been happening as she stitched up his face. Once she was done Mark closed his eyes and leaned back. "Mark, I know that look. What's on your mind?"

He chuckled slightly. "What are the odds that your Derek and my Derek would be the same guy?"

"Wait, your Derek? New York doctor Derek? Best friend since you went East Derek? Roommate in college and practice partner in New York Derek? Your Derek is my Derek?" She sputtered.

"The very same." He nodded.

"If he's your best friend then why did he punch you in the middle of the hospital?" She looked confused before she remembered a recent conversation with Derek and the look on Marks face that last morning he was in town. One look at her face and Mark could tell, she knew.

"You didn't."

"I did."

She hit him on the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Oww!" He cried.

"That was for sleeping with Addison."

She hit him again.

"And that was for getting my ex-boyfriend in trouble with the Chief."

Mark rubbed his shoulder, he could practically feel the bruises forming. They both looked at each other for a moment before she hit him again.

"Oww, goddammit Grey! What was that one for?"

"I'm still pissed that you cut yourself off from me for the last two months." She glared at him, watching him cower under her gaze before she relented. "Come on, you better get to the Chiefs office. My shift ends in half an hour, I'll meet you outside."

* * *

She was sitting on a bench in front of the hospital when he came out and sat next to her.

"So, how'd it go?" Mark just groaned. "That good huh?"

"God I really screwed up this time Mer." He rubbed his temples.

"You want to talk about it?" She rubbed his back. He shook his head. "You want to go get drunk?"

"Now that sounds like a fantastic idea, got any suggestions?" He sat up and looked at her.

"Depends, how drunk do you want to get? Cause I've got at least two bottles of tequila and a bottle of wine but Cristina also lives there along with George and Izzie so that's probably not the best place to go if you want to talk privately. Alternatively, there's Joes Bar which is across the street. The drinks are cheap and Joe's a nice guy, plus it's kind of noisy so you can talk all you want with absolutely no guarantees anyone will hear you."

"I vote Joe's." He smiled. She returned the smile as she stood and lead him towards the bar.

* * *

**So with an ending like that, there will definitely be at least one more chapter in this story. I hope y'all liked this one as much a the last two, I look forward to your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter, but first post in the month of April. The fact that I joined January 1st (I think, pretty sure) makes it very easy to track how long I've been on here. I hope you all decided to stick around after that not so stellar last chapter for this one, it's a pretty vast improvement. On a random side note, I think my computer is British. Whenever I type something into Word, it changes the spelling to the British version then I have to go back through it to change the words back when I upload it anywhere, like on here.**

* * *

"Hey Grey. Who's the guy?" Joe greeted one of his favorite customers as she took a seat at the bar with a _very_ attractive man. Just because he was taken didn't mean Joe couldn't appreciate good man candy when he saw it.

Meredith laughed when she recognized the look in Joe's eye. "Joe, meet my brother Doctor Mark Sloan. Mark, meet everyone's favorite barkeep." She said by way of introductions. Joe extended his hand which Mark gladly took.

"Pleased to meet you doc. Meredith never mentioned she had a brother." Joe smiled but looked a little confused.

"Bet she didn't tell you she had a sister ether." Mark chuckled then winched as Meredith smacked him hard across the shoulder. "I'll take that as a no then."

"Woah woah woah, since when do you have a sister Grey?"

"Since my maternal brother slept with my paternal sister, about two months ago." Meredith informed him with a wickedly triumphant look in her eye. Mark buried his face in his hands.

Joe chuckled. "Oh you and I are definitely going to have to talk, what are you drinking doc?"

"Beer." Was Marks one word reply. Joe nodded and was about to ask what Mer was drinking before he smiled. "Never mind, I got you." He smiled and walked down the bar.

"Yeah you do!" Meredith called after him, making Mark chuckle as she tuned to him. "Ok, alcohol is on the way. Spill." She ordered.

Mark sighed. "I love her Mer, I don't think I've ever loved anyone like this."

"Mark, she's married. To your best friend!"

"God I know." He groaned. "I didn't want this Mer, but it just happened. And then it kept happening until she left for Seattle."

"They're trying to make it work Mark." She whispered, the hurt in her voice evident.

"Yeah." He sighed. "So you and Sheppard? How did that happen?"

"With a little help from her favorite drink." Joe spoke up as he returned with a beer in one hand and a bottle of tequila in the other. "How many Grey?"

"It's been a long day, start with three and we'll see how I'm feeling." She instructed. Joe just laughed and proceeded to pour the amber liquid. "So catch me up." He requested.

"Well, to condense a novel into a pamphlet, Ellis married my dad for 38 days, got knocked up, married her dad, left him for Chief Webber who chose not to leave his wife, and shipped me off to New York." He motioned to Mer. "She slept with my best friend who came here after I slept with his wife. I visited her for her first day at work, ended up sleeping with my almost sister I didn't know I had the same night she slept with Derek. His wife Addison came out here to try and win him back and I followed suit after getting a phone call about my baby sister almost getting herself blown to kingdom come yesterday." Mark summarized.

"The stiches in your face?"

"Derek saw me hugging Meredith. Turns out you're not the only one who didn't know she had a brother." Mark grinned and looked at Meredith who rolled her eyes and downed her first shot. "That cover's everything on my end, what about you?" He asked her

"No, that seems to cover the big parts." She nodded. "You speak to Lexie recently?"

He shook his head. "We texted a little bit when I got back to New York but not a whole lot. She seems to be doing well though."

Meredith nodded and downed her second shot as she heard a chorus of voices behind them.

"There you are!" Izzie huffed as she sat down next to Mark while Cristina sat next to Meredith with George and Alex flanking the group. "When you just cut out like that after the whole incident with McDreamy we got worried."

Mark shot a look to Meredith. "McDreamy?" He mouthed and smirked.

"Who's the guy?" Izzie gave Mark a flirty look, one that definitely did not go unnoticed by Alex who stiffened a little.

"You're Mark Sloan right?" Alex asked. "Dude, you're like a plastics legend! What are you doing in Seattle?"

Meredith groaned inwardly. They already hated her enough for who her mother was, this was going to be fun. "Guys, this is Mark Sloan. He's my…"

"Boyfriend!" Cristina shrieked, clapping a hand over Meredith's mouth before she could finish the sentence. "Mark is Meredith's new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" George said sadly, looking Mark up and down.

"Yes Bambi, boyfriend. Her hot, steamy boyfriend, who she will have lots and lots of hot, passionate sex with tonight." Her eyes sparkled evilly.

"Um, you know what guys I think I'm going to actually head back to the hospital. I suddenly remembered I have a lot of charts that Bailey wanted me to do so I think I'm just going to go." He stuttered lamely as he slid of the bar stool and made a bee line for the door. Cristina cackled gleefully as she removed her hand from Meredith's mouth.

"That was mean." She attempted to chastise her person but found herself consumed by giggles, as were Izzie, Alex, and Joe while Mark had a confused yet amused look on his face.

"And yet oh so funny." Cristina reasoned. "You want to continue with your explanation?"

Meredith shook her head and polished off her last shot. "As I was going to say, guys this is Mark Sloan, my older brother. Mark, these are Alex and Izzie. The guy who left is George. Not one word from any of you about nepotism." She glared at her friends who just nodded.

Mark graciously shook hands with the group. "Nice to meet you guys."

"So how long you staying in town Sloan?" Cristina asked. "You think you'll be here long enough to actually teach Alex what surgery is?"

"Crack Whore." Alex bite back.

"My stay is open ended." Mark smirked at the exchange. "I may just decide to stick around Seattle for a while."

"Well you know you've always got a room at my place." Meredith offered. "Although I have to warn you, I've got Cristina, George, and Izzie all living with me now. Plus I have shared custody of a dog with Derek and I think I might be dating two guys at once right now." She informed him.

"Um, yeah. I think I'll just comp a room at the Archfield." He politely declined the offer. She just shrugged and signaled to Joe for two more shots.

"So how big do think McDreamy's eyes are going to get when he realizes he punched out Meredith's brother for hugging her?" Izzie grinned.

"Probably pretty big." Mark muttered softly into his beer.

"You mean you didn't tell him!" Meredith shrieked, causing several bar patrons to turn their heads.

"Shhh!" Cristina clapped her hand back over Meredith's mouth.

"It's not exactly like I could tell them right then Grey!" Mark defended himself. "What would I have said? Hi Chief Webber, Dr Sheppard just punched me out on your surgical floor for hugging his girlfriend but that's ok because I slept with his wife but he shouldn't have worried because the girl I was hugging was actually my sister?"

"You slept with She-Sheppard!" Alex almost spit out his beer. "Dude really? No wonder Derek rebounded with Grey."

"Thanks Alex." Meredith snapped and downed the two shots Joe placed in front of her in quick succession. "Joe are you watering the tequila? Because I don't feel nearly drunk enough!" She called out to Joe down the bar.

"I vote his McNickname be McWhore!" Cristina raised her hand.

"Or McBrother." Alex smirked.

"I think McSteamy has a nice ring to it." Izzie smiled slowly as she finished off her glass of wine.

"Bingo!" Cristina nodded vigorously.

"And on that note I think we should leave." Meredith announced to the group. Mark just chuckled and pulled out a few bills which he threw on the counter.

"Her shots and my beer." He told Joe who nodded. "Come on Merber, let's get you home." He grinned as he guided her towards the door. "Joe, Alex, Izzie, it was nice meeting you. Yang, good to see you haven't changed." He smiled back to the group. As the two of them made their way to his car, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Maybe staying in Seattle for a little bit wouldn't be so bad after all.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**And we're back to the good stuff! I really hope you guys liked this story, it was a lot of fun to wright (for the most part). A plea for a parting review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, once again, here we are. I say I'm going to end it and then you lovely, lovely people push me to continue it so I do. This month hasn't been a particularly productive month for me but I can explain! My computer got infested with little gremlins who decided it would be fun to delete all my word files, including all my stories and my English term paper. I also have been working on a new Grey's story that I think I'm going to write a bit more of before I post it. One with the show, enjoy the read. (Oh, PS. I'm not updating _Little Miss_ till we hit that review mark. 2 more to go!)**

* * *

"Hey did George come home last night?" Meredith asked as she walked, well slightly stumbled, into the kitchen. She had just a little bit of a hangover. Turns out Joe wasn't watering the tequila last night.

"His bed wasn't slept in, I think he stayed at the hospital." Izzie shook her head as she handed her friend a cup of coffee, which Meredith greedily accepted. Izzie stared at her as she slowly drained her cup.

"What?" Meredith asked, noticing her friends eyes locked on her.

"I'm waiting." The blonde put her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting for an explanation about you having a brother you never told us about."

"That's not true. I told you guys I had a brother." Meredith protested.

"Yeah, last night."

"No, I said something before that. And besides, didn't you call him? Something about getting his ass on a plane?" Meredith smirked a little.

"You mentioned him once and that was only because we read a bio of your mother stating she had two kids. And just because I called him doesn't mean I know anything about him. Now come on, dish." Izzie set her mouth in a little pout.

"Izzie, can we not? I'm tired, I'm hung-over, and I really just want to get today over with." Meredith groaned as she took her cup and walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't think this is over!" Izzie shouted after her causing Meredith to inadvertently grab her head. Damn tequila hangovers.

She almost collided with a half-dressed Alex coming out of Izzie's room.

"Seriously?" She deadpanned to him.

"I know right, she just can't get enough of this." He smirked and gestured to himself.

"And here I thought I only had to deal with one manwhore in my life." She smiled sweetly. Alex's smirk faltered.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a raving bitch when you're hung-over?" He snapped.

"Oh once or twice." She nodded. "Now move, Mark's coming over in a few minutes to pick me up and I'm not even decent." She side stepped Alex and made her way to her room. Today was not a day she would be looking forward to.

* * *

If there was one thing she would change about Seattle Grace, Meredith was certain she would put an end to the nurses gossip ring. It had been less than 24 hours since Derek decked Mark and less than 12 since they left the bar and already half the hospital was under the impression that Meredith Grey had another man to add to her wall of shame. She could practically feel the eyes following her as she and Mark walked into the hospital.

"You sure you got this?" Mark looked at her with concern written over his face. "I can always go find Derek and talk to him myself."

She nodded. "I'm sure Mark, you go to your meeting with the chief. Stop worrying about me."

"Never gonna happen." He kissed her forehead. "Catch you later Mer." He smiled before hurrying off to his meeting.

Meredith smiled then groaned. He just had to go and kiss her on the forehead didn't he? She wondered how long it would be before it got around they were caught having sex in an on call room.

She spent most of the morning looking for Derek and George, well mostly Derek. But George deserved to know the truth too. It was nearly noon before she spotted Derek at the nurses station and, as luck just so happened to have it, so was George.

She took a deep breath. Maybe it was like a band aide. Maybe doing both at once would be easier. Maybe all she had to do was rip it off quick and then everything would be alright.

And maybe Doctor Bailey would strip naked and run down the streets of Seattle singing "God Save the Queen" at the top of her lungs.

As she approached the two of them, George walked off and Addison took his place.

"Seriously?" She groaned inwardly. Did the gods just hate her or something?

Apparently so because just as she was about to turn and go after George, figuring dealing with him would be better than dealing with He-Shepherd and She-Shepherd together, Derek looked up and spotted her. Addison did too, but she chose to focus on Derek's gaze rather than be turned to stone.

"Good morning Doctor Grey." Derek smiled.

"Doctors Shepherd." She acknowledged the greeting. The three of them stood there awkwardly, neither of them saying anything as Meredith tried to decide how to begin.

Addison cleared her throat. "Was there something you wanted Doctor Grey?" She snapped, the venom particularly evident in her voice. Great, she was in a bad mood.

Meredith took a deep breath and was about to speak before an all too familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey Mer!" Mark called as he hurried towards her, apparently missing the two other doctors standing next to her. Meredith hit her head against the table top with a loud *thunk*. Her brother really had perfect timing, abso-freaking-lutely perfect. "Have you told Derek yet?" He asked as he jogged up to her.

"Told Derek what?" Derek's voice went hard as Addison quickly looked down at the chart in her hands.

Mark spun on his heal, noticing for the first time the Shepherds. His face both reddened and paled at the same time.

"That answer your question Mark?" Meredith slowly raised her head from where it had come to rest.

"Derek, hi. Um, I think Meredith had something she wanted to tell you." Mark attempted to backpedal. "You want to tell them now?" He looked back at his sister, silently pleading with her to help him.

"No, no I think you're doing a bang up job all on your own here." She felt the beginnings of a smirk dance across her face. Mark shot her a look of pure hatred before he turned back to the Shepherds.

"Hey Mer, you tell McDreamy that he punched out your brother yesterday?" Cristina asked as she walked by.

"Your what?!" Derek and Addison shouted.

"Since when the hell do you have a brother?" Derek yelled at Meredith at the same time that Addison screamed "Dr Grey is your sister?"

"You never asked if I had a brother!" Meredith yelled back. "You were too busy keeping secret wives and ruining my chances to move on with my life!"

Feeling especially ballsy she turned to Addison. "And you! Stop trying to make my life a living hell. I didn't know he was married, I didn't know you slept with my brother, and I am really trying to keep going!"

Addison slammed down the chart in her hands, making Meredith think she just made a huge mistake. "How dare you. How dare you speak to me that way, you cannot speak to me that way!"

"None of you can speak that way." A voice from behind them made the surgeons turn to find Dr Bailey standing there, hands on her hips, looking royally pissed off.

"This is not the place to scream at the top of your lungs at one another. This is a hospital with patients who are scared, patients who are tired, and patients that do not need to hear your screaming!" She lectured them, her finger moving in between all four of them.

Addison began to open her mouth when Bailey stopped her. "Dr Montgomery-Shepherd you have pregnant women to attend too, I suggest you get back to them."

"Thank you Doctor Bailey." Derek said smugly.

"And you, I thought I told you once to leave this poor girl alone. You and your wife have put her through enough hell as it is and unless you want to see me angry, I would suggest you turn around and do not speak with her unless it is strictly case related." She spoke evenly but in a way that would strike terror into the heart of Attila the Hun. Neither Derek nor Addison dared to move. "March!" She barked which had them both scurrying off to their respective duties.

"Thank you Doctor Bailey." Meredith breathed as the short woman faced her and Mark.

"You both wanna tell me what that was about or did I hear the gist of it?"

"I think you got most of it." Mark nodded, he had heard stories of this woman back east. From what he had witnessed those stories appeared to be very true and the last thing he wanted to do was get on her bad side. "Mark Sloan, Meredith's older brother." He extended his hand to her which she just looked at and he slowly withdrew.

"Let's get one thing clear here Doctor Sloan, I don't really give a damn about your personal life. You could be gay, straight, monogamous, or polygamous for all I care. But I have five interns and no one, and I do mean no one, has any right to abuse any one of them. No one. Messes. With My. Interns. Are we clear?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Mark nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course Doctor Bailey. I've heard a lot about you and can I just say what an honor it is to meet you?"

Bailey held his gaze rock steady for several seconds before speaking. "Dr Grey." She said, her eyes not moving. "Please tell Dr Sloan my rules. From what I hear about his meeting with the Chief he's going to need to learn them." And with that she walked off.

Both Mark and Meredith let out a huge sigh.

"Well, that could have gone better." Mark deadpanned. "You good?"

"Are you?" She smirked and he smirked back. "You gonna head back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, meeting's over, the Shepherds have been told, and I met one of the most intimidating people I've ever met. I'm going to go back to the Archfeild and sleep till tomorrow." He chuckled and kissed her temple. "Call me when you can Grey."

Meredith smiled as he left before she began walking. Two down, George to go.

* * *

**Alright, chapter five down. I think I'm gonna continue with this story till just after the season 3 premier mark, that sound good? Please review on your way out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm so alive! (Points to whomever gets that reference.) But seriously folks, I'm sorry about my blatant disregard for uploading my Grey's stories recently. I was challenged by a friend to write an NCIS LA story that would be updated with a new chapter every other day so that's been occupying a good chunk of my time. However I managed to get slightly ahead of the curve on that which allowed me to bust out all of this (slightly shorter) chapter and some of the next chapter. Enjoy the fruits of my labor.**

* * *

It was just after 1:00 when Meredith caught a glimpse of her friend ducking around a corner. With a huff and a roll of her eyes she followed him just in time to see him slipping into a stairwell.

"George wait!" She called to him.

"No, you wait!" He turned on the stair. "You knew that I had a thing for you and yet you completely ignored it. Instead you threw yourself at every other doctor or veterinarian and then last night you had the nerve to throw your incredibly attractive new boyfriend in my face?"

"George..."

"How I'm I supposed to compete Meredith?"

"George, Mark's not..."

"How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"He's my brother!" She shouted before George could say anything else.

George looked like he had just been hit with a grenade. "Brother?" Meredith nodded slowly. "GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted and tried to turn to beat a hasty retreat. Meredith watched, horrified, as he lost his balance.

* * *

"He fell?" Mark laughed.

"Yep, all the way down the stairs." Meredith winced slightly before burrowing deeper into the couch. Her day had gone rapidly downhill after that and, right now, she was sitting on the couch, with her brother, watching TV, and just trying to forget that the vast majority of the day had happened.

"Oh god that's good!" Mark chuckled. "Is he ok?"

Meredith nodded. "Dislocated his shoulder but a quick trip to Ortho set him straight. He met a girl there."

"Seriously? She hot?" Mark suddenly became much more interested.

"See this? This is the reason you had to leave New York." Meredith wagged her finger. "Hands off George's girl, got it?"

Mark nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Yes mom."

"Damn straight." Meredith nodded. "What did Bailey mean earlier about your meeting with the Chief?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mark beamed and turned to her. "You're looking at the new head of Plastic Surgery at Seattle Grace."

"Get out!" Meredith squealed. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as heart attack!" Mark grinned as Meredith hugged him. "I couldn't very well leave my baby sister to fend for herself in this mess." He winked at her.

"Mark that's amazing! I'm so excited for you!" She gushed. "When do you start?"

"Two weeks." He grinned. "Plenty of time to familiarize myself with the esteemed Seattle Grace nursing staff." Meredith smacked his shoulder. "What? New coast, new women."

"New coast, same Mark Sloan." She told him but he just laughed. "Ugh, we're just a pair of dirty mistresses aren't we?" She groaned.

"Yep." He nodded.

"We should start a support group." She sighed.

"Or a club."

"The Dirty Mistresses Club?" She looked at him.

"There we go!"

They both laughed. "Speaking of dirty mistress club membership, anyone else you know a candidate? What about that Karev kid or Stevens? She's hot."

"And off the market, she may be sort of seeing Alex and a heart patient." She explained.

"And here I thought my relationships were poisonous." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"No comment." She muttered.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be out with the vet?" Cristina asked as she walked through the door.

"Wait, you were serious about dating a vet?" Mark laughed. "Oh that's rich!"

"Yes I'm dating a vet. Why is that so hard to believe?" She asked him.

"Because vet is one rung above coroner on the medical ladder." Cristina rolled her eyes. "At least vets practice on living things. You still haven't answered my question."

"He had to cancel, he had a work emergency." Mark snorted and Meredith gave him a dirty look. "I'm still mad at you!" She snapped at her person. "I was handling telling Derek just fine until you blurted it out."

Cristina waved her hand dismissively. "Oh please, you were choking worse than George did on his first surgery. Anyway, I can't stay. Burke has the night off so he's taking me out to dinner."

"To hell with your happy relationship!" Mer called after her but only got a peel of laughter in return.

"Soooo, this vet..." Mark began, slipping into the big brother roll. "What's his name? Is he single? Does he treat you well? How's he look? Should I rough him up a bit?"

Meredith smacked him on the shoulder. "His name is Finn. He's widowed. He's very nice and, yes, he treats me very well."

Mark nodded. "Does this mean I am going to get to meet said vet?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I don't know about that. You met my last boyfriend and see how well that turned out?" Meredith smirked.

"Yeah but if this one throws a punch I'll be ready for it." He puffed out his chest. "Come on Grey, let me play the big brother and rough him up a bit."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you wouldn't endanger your multimillion dollar hands."

"Oh but see, there you're wrong Grey. If any man hurts my baby sister again I will beat him so far into the ground they will need a shovel to get him out." His voice was jovial but he meant every one of those words, a fact the Meredith knew very well and took great comfort it"

"Thanks Mark." She mumbled and snuggled in closer to his side. He wrapped his arm around her and planted a kiss on top of her head before they both turned their attention back to the television.

* * *

For the next few days, the word of Seattle Grace was relatively uneventful, comparatively speaking at least.

The gossip surrounding Meredith the whore had died down, for which Meredith was grateful for, but in its place sprung up gossip about Nepotism. To be honest she was struggling to determine which one was worse.

She continued to see Finn, who continued to turn into the absolutely perfect guy on appear, and continued her _whatever_ with Derek, much to the chagrin of Addison. even with all the hell that Satan's Whore had inflicted on her, Meredith still felt a twinge of sorrow for her when Mark started working. She knew first hand about wanting to forget past mistakes and yet having a constant, glaring reminder there at all times who was trying to win you back.

There were the usual patient dramas that were fun to watch but ultimately didn't really affect the lives of the doctors. To that end there were two major exceptions, the first was that Denny Duquette was readmitted which had Izzie going crazy. But it was the second one that made the biggest shockwaves.

* * *

**First person to guess what said shockwave is gets a one-shot Grey's story written by me with a prompt of your choosing (can't exactly promise how fast it will come out but I'll do my best). I reserve the right to slightly move events around as I see fit for the story but I do have a concrete idea as to what the next event is so this challenge is 100% fair. May the odds be ever in your favor.**


End file.
